


All the single ladies

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Blue li guarda, nella penombra fumosa del locale sul cui palco si stanno esibendo, e non riesce a trattenere una risata.(Blue/Gansey/Henry | Post TRK)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritte per un Drabble Event del gruppo We are out for prompt (che potete trovare qui su facebook e su cui vi consiglio di fare un giro perché fanno eventi carini con prompt carini) per questo prompt: Blue/Gansey/Henry: Prima notte insieme (scatenati(?)), lasciatomi da Peggy Applepie ♥.  
> \- La storia è ambientata dopo The Raven King e contiene quindi SPOILER sul post serie.   
> \- NON HO IDEA DI COSA SIA QUESTA COSA e fingerò di non temere di essere andata tantissimo OOC.

  
  
   
Blue li guarda, nella penombra fumosa del locale sul cui palco si stanno esibendo, e non riesce a trattenere una risata.  
Quell’anonima stamberga di Mexico City è l’ultimo posto in cui avrebbe immaginato di vedere due studenti di Aglionby esibirsi in un improvvisato e alquanto stonato karaoke, ma Henry ha insistito che non potevano frequentare i locali per turisti se volevano davvero _vivere_ il loro viaggio. Che non funziona così, che bisogna farsi guidare dalla folla di persone che respirano e mangiano e bevono quella città e Blue, con la mano stretta in quella di Gansey e il sorriso di Henry di fronte agli occhi, si era sentita quasi ubriaca di parole, di possibilità. E forse, pensa, mentre li guarda, non vi è posto più adatto a Henry Cheng e Dick Gansey.  
Non sa bene come Henry abbia fatto a convincere Gansey a seguirlo in quella follia, ma immagina che non sia stato difficile, immagina che Gansey si sia limitato a mormorare che Henry è davvero un principe tra gli uomini in quel suo modo lì che forse vuol dire altro.  
Li guarda e pensa che dovrebbe riprenderli e inviare il video a Ronan – o ad Adam, dicendogli di costringere Ronan a guardarlo perché non importa quanti mesi siano passati il rapporto di Ronan con il suo telefono è ancora così pessimo. Pensa agli insulti di Ronan e a come non permetterebbe mai a Gansey di dimenticare di aver cantato _All the single ladies_ di fronte a una stanza piena di messicani divertiti. Con le dita accarezza distrattamente il telefono che Henry ha lasciato sul tavolo prima di partire per la sua spedizione alla conquista del palco e pensa che quel momento – quel sorriso di Gansey e le sue gote rosse per il caldo e l’imbarazzo, quella risata di Henry e la sua mano sulla spalla dell’amico mentre intonano l’ultimo ritornello con più enfasi di quanta non vi metterebbe persino Beyoncé – è solo suo. È solo _loro._  
Posa la mano accanto al telefono, mastica distrattamente la cannuccia del suo succo di frutta e continua a guardare i _suoi_ Aglionby Boys.   
  
 


End file.
